Aniexty
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Sometimes you shouldn't read on the internet; Just look at what you've been doing; Tomoe has to learn this himself.'


_**~Anxiety~**_

* * *

So it all happens to us all; at least once in or lives. At least once in all our lives do we tend to freak out over the littlest of things. Like if you going through something like an illness, Or your just sick. Or puberty but your parents never told you what that was.

We tend to freak ourselves out so badly that sleep is not going to come and we tend to shake all about the house with a sorrowful look; as if the doctor gave us bad news. OR we try to see if we still have nerve ending and end up pintching ourselves for no good reason until you have the one parent or one friend that knocks you out of it..

Only for them to act the same way the next week.'

We all have done it. I should of known this myself but seeing, ' Him!' Like this; slightly shocked me. I guess, I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I?

* * *

 _ **Regular Pov**_

* * *

It was late into the night and Tomoe slightly ran a hand through his hair as he studied the computer screen with a pensive look. His eyes seemed weak and tired as he stretched and winced from the way his back popped.

It had almost been a year now.. A year of beauitful marriage.

And Tomoe already noticed how Nanami was slightly fatiqued all the time. He would of panicked but he was tired alot too; and he wasn't a kindergarden teacher like her; No, he was a buisness man and he quite enjoyed his work.

But when Nanami was getting so tired that she slightly slipped off to sleep at the table?

Thats when he got worried.'

Tomoe didn't know what to say and dragging her to a doctors appiontment would of been stupid in its own way, One: Nanami would not be forced into anything she didn't want, Two: What if the doctor didn't know what he was talking about or saying?

The fox huffed slightly and rubbed his eyes, he seemed weak but mostly because he himself hadn't slept the last few nights, worrying and fussing over is wife. Just one year and now everything seemed to be going downhill; for him that was terrifying.

He was just getting used to human years and he realized that a year in human years was actaully longer then he thought. When he became human, he noticed how time didn't seem to fly as quickly as he thought it would; which relieved his inner soul a bit.

But when Nanami acting this way; and only a year into marriage? It left him whining and biting his lip slightly from the mear panic on her human body; In fact, he was slightly stressed, which... Put a toll on HIS human body.

So the mear man slightly scrolled the website he was on for health and whined menatlly from all that he had read.. She had that symtom, she did that. She would do that; he could make a huge list of all that she had; and it was making his heart sink lower.. and lower.. and it left him twitching slightly from it all.'

What if she had this? Or that? She had that symtom she acted this way.. It was nerve wrecking and the fox wanted nothing more then to scream and chuck the laptop he was one. But instead he stayed searching, and searching for his ill ( And in his mind uncureable ) Mate.

He kept scrolling and winced slightly from something else he came across before slightly leaning his head back and closed his eyes. His head leaned back slightly on the couch before he whined out. But then the laptop screen was forced shut; ( After a certain someone leaned over the back and read what was slightly ticking her husband off. )

Tomoe however reacted and then jumped as he opened his eyes and then stared at her with a guilty stance, which left her pausing and then wincing slightly,

" Tomoe what on earch are you reading about that for?" She mutered dryly leaving him to pause and then slightly look away. His head swan from the lack of sleep before he looked at her once more and tried to explain himself the best he could.'

" You've.. been very tired lately..-" he suddenly blinked when she held up her hand and sighed out weakly

" Is this what this is all about? Tomoe.. You can't read stuff on the internet. The Internet isn't going o look me over, check my blood and then tell yu what I have.'

" B-

"Don't even cut me off..' She whispered softly and sighed out as she gently took the laptop away from his hands and placed it beside her on the coffee table. She sat there slightly and then looked at him with soft brown eyes that left him wincing. The girl then took his hands in hers and softly kissed hs finger tips.

" Your shaking..' She hwispered softly before nuzzling his hand and looking at him gently, "I'm okay.. Really I am Tomoe. But you won't be if you keep this up.' She muttered slightly, " You need sleep and so do I. Do please don't panic like this.' She whispered and then let him have his now calm hand back.

He groaned, slightly feeling something leap off his chesta nd he let his head flop back behind him on the rest of the couch. His eyes were slightly weak before he paused and swallowed. It may of been true what she all said; but why was she always slightly falling asleep?  
It was worrisome..'

He paused an then let his head shoot up before he gently looked at her and bit his lip slightly,

" Then why are you always tired allof a sudden?" he twitched and then clamped his hands, ' There has to be a reaosn why your going through this at the moment, right?" he muttered leaving her to blink and then blush slightly. This caught hm off guard big time as he blinked and then slightly narrowed his eyes in thought.'

" Tomoe...' She muttered and then blsuhed even more before turning her red face away and huffing weakly,  
" W-Well.. I wouldn't be falling asleep all the time- If you just let me sleep to begin with.' She muttered slightly leaving him to blink and then mentally slap himself...'

Oh god.'

He paled but then blushed as she slightly looked down and groaned a bit, and here he was worred when it was all his fault to begin with? He blushed before slightly sucking in his breath and looking at her slightly,

" T-Then you can sleep tonight..' he whspered and then rubbe dhis eyes weakly, " I'm tired and I think I should take something for my head.' he muttered but then shook his head and mentally slapped himself once again. He never thought he would ever say words like thse but he was a human now and he had just learned a little lesson . He breathed out and winced before Nanami shook her head and got up slightly.

She walked over to him and gently pecked his lips before nodding slightly,

" I highly doubt you'll keep your word..' She muttered and sighed out as she went to lay down, this left Tomoe pausing and slightly looking at the door with a raised brow.. he wasn't that bad.. In fact, wans't her last week?  
He paused slightly and then arched his brow as Nanami paused and then slightly looked at him cutely,

" But then again. I don't expect my husband to keep such a promise.' She whispered and then blushed.'

" Wait... What?" Tomoe muttered before arching his brow and titling his head slightly. He tried not to smirk as she blushed and tried to wave it off, " Nanami?" he muttered and leaned his arm on the back of the couch leaving her to blush and then to scurry as fast as she could,

" Night!

" I'll be there soon." he shrugged making her whine.. he then laughed weakly and looked down at the laptop on his lap.. he paused and then slightly put it to the side before standing up and stretching slightly; he then made his way for the room before pausing slightly.'

Never look anything up on the interenet... your just over thinking it; Or at least... thats what he foolishly learned that day.. Night? Day... No..

 _Night.'_

* * *

 ** _End Of One Shot.'_**


End file.
